


Pin the Blame on the Bad Guy

by Helgatwb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helgatwb/pseuds/Helgatwb
Summary: Art for Ysabetwordsmith's "Love is for Children"In the story "Birthday Girl" in this series, the Avengers play a game called Pin the Blame on the Bad Guy.  I illustrated it.





	Pin the Blame on the Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birthday Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842350) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 



The whole shebang.

[](https://imgur.com/FPpSxMJ)

An AIM goon.

[](https://imgur.com/rgxnPAL)

A Hydra goon.

[](https://imgur.com/yPTvfTd)

A Chitauri dragonship.

[](https://imgur.com/lfP98I7)

Victor Von Doom.

 

[](https://imgur.com/QFKRh0f)

Nick Fury.

[](https://imgur.com/XfRWw2W)


End file.
